


See Me Through Your Lens

by lostshakerofsalt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Kate Argent, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, wedding photographer!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostshakerofsalt/pseuds/lostshakerofsalt
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has a great life. He has his dream career, amazing friends, a nice apartment. Life is pretty simple. Until it isn't.He takes a job as the wedding photographer for one Derek Hale, soon to be married to one Kate Argent. They seemed like any normal couple over the phone but Stiles soon comes to realize their relationship is far from normal.Life just got complicated. It now involves one bushy-eyebrowed man, one vicious blonde, multiple weddings to photograph, and something evil beneath it all.orStiles Stilinski agrees to photograph Derek Hale's wedding invitations, the rest is history.





	See Me Through Your Lens

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me months ago and only now have I finished the first chapter. The plans are rough and the ending is unknown. Read this at your own risk, I have no idea when I will update next. It could be a month from now or it could be tomorrow. Constructive criticism is much appreciated and any comments at all are as well! Thank you for taking your time to read! I hope you enjoy!

His fingers tap rhythmically against the warm steering wheel in front of him, bobbing his head and humming along to Cage the Elephant. The shrill sound of his ringtone snaps him out of his reverie. “Boss Lady” flashes across his screen before he answers the call.

“Stiles, save me.” She immediately pleads. Stiles lets out a soft chuckle.

“C’mon Lydia, Jackson’s family can’t be too terrible. You signed up for a lifetime of dealing with the Whittemores when you agreed to marry the guy.”

“I really wish they hadn’t insisted on helping with the wedding so much. I’m going to rip my hair out. Can’t you sneak me out without them noticing. They’re too absorbed in center pieces for the tables to even notice.”

“Sorry Lyds, I’m on my way to a photoshoot right now. Wedding invitations. Speaking of which, yours look amazing! I’ll send the photos to you this evening”

“You’re the worst. I love you.” She grumbles.

“Love you too. Behave.” He admonishes before she ends the call with a heavy sigh.

Stiles checks the time and turns off the highway onto a gravel road. A few minutes later, the field of flowers surrounded by a thicket of trees comes into view. The couple stand just next to their own parked car as he pulls in, gravel crunching under his tires. They’re both dressed in white linen clothing.

The stunning blonde woman flashes him a dazzling smile as he steps out of his car. She saunters over with her fiancé in tow. She’s gorgeous but _he_ is a sight to behold. Dark eyebrows drawn close above deep pools of ever-changing green hues. Pale skin contrasting perfectly with dark hair. A jaw line, sharp enough to kill, covered in delicious stubble. Stiles’ breath catches in his throat for a second as they approach. _Be professional, you idiot_.

“Hi! I’m Stiles Stilinski, your personal photographer this afternoon. Congratulations on the engagement by the way. Let me just get all of my equipment out and we can set off.” He greets as he opens the back of his jeep. Yes, he still has his jeep from high school. It’s old and often breaks down but he will drive that beautiful piece of junk until the day it dies.

“Thank you Mr. Stilinski. I’ve seen your work and I know you won’t disappoint. I’m Kate and this is my fiancé Derek. The two of us are very excited for you to be the one doing our invitations. Aren’t we baby?” her fingers curl tight around his forearm as she clings to him. Stiles watches the broody man’s eyebrows twitch a fraction before he makes a noncommittal grunt in response. Stiles can sense the tension between the two of them, making him quirk an eyebrow. _Must be wedding nerves_.

“That’s extremely kind of you. I’m honored you chose me.” Stiles smiles as he sets one of his tripods on the gravel and snatches one of his cameras from the back. “Photography is my passion. I don’t know what I would do without it. It’s all thanks to lovely couples like you that I get to follow my passion. Ever since I was young, I was fascinated with lighting in photos and camera-- anyways… let’s get to shooting.” he trails off, fumbling with the SD cards in his hand. The woman in front of him smiles in a sickening attempt to seem interested. _Stop rambling and do your fucking job, Stiles_.

With a clearing of his throat and quick shutting of the back hatch, Stiles gestures towards the field. He steps in front of them and leads the way, ducking his head in embarrassment. Getting a grip on his equipment and his wandering brain, he trots ahead and into the field. The crunch of feet on gravel follow behind his fumbling steps. A fresh breeze rustles his unruly locks, tingling his nose with the sweet scent of freshly blooming flowers.

Stiles pauses as he steps into the flowers, looking back to the oddly tense couple. Mysteriously vacant gray-green orbs meet his, making Stiles flinch slightly. Kate flashes him a biting smile, narrowing her eyes.

“Alright, is there a certain spot here you had in mind? Would you like to start by that tree over there, I think I could make a beautifully framed photo.” Stiles snaps his attention to the couple with a sheepish look after gazing at the cluster of oak trees off to the side of the field.

“That sounds lovely, doesn’t it darling?” Kate smirks to Derek who moves robotically to look down at her, jaw muscle jumping. He gives a minute nod in confirmation and Stiles bites the inside of his cheek.

The three of them set off into the field of orange California poppies. Stiles spots clusters of lupine flowers ahead, little purple bells he imagines tinkling under the warm spring sun. The sight brings a grin to his face and he glances tentatively back at the two following him. Derek pears up at him and his eyes widen slightly at the blatant show of emotion. Stiles suggests they stop, in the middle of a bright spatter of orange.

As the sun shines down, illuminating the ethereal beauty of the flowers, Stiles tells them exactly how to pose. He spends his time, adjusting his camera angles and aperture size to capture the perfect images. Using the petals and leaves beneath his sneakers, he frames and filters images, adding a unique touch to every image. They follow him obediently across the field, lying among the silky petals and releasing plumes of pollen into the air around them. The oak trees draw Stiles in and he spends time using their twisting branches to frame the couple in white.

Stiles can’t help but notice the pinched expression belying Derek’s features throughout the shoot. Almost as if Kate’s presence next to him physically pains him. The flinches at her touch don’t go unnoticed by Stiles. He casts worried glances to the sharp man more than once.

When Stiles stops to pluck orange petals from the surrounding grass and nestle them in Derek’s soft locks, Derek flashes a look of utter disbelief. His features soften as he gazes at the honey-eyed man placing poppy petals on his head. Kate growls lowly next to him, causing Derek to jerk back suddenly. Stiles looks surprised for a few moments, furrowing his eyebrows before placing petals in Kate’s hair. He takes less time and care in the latter. The resulting images are full of color and contrast. Stiles looks smug with himself after they shake the remaining petals out of their hair at the end of the shoot.

After grabbing his cameras and tripods, Stiles takes a moment to gaze at the setting sun on the horizon. The three of them walk back to their respective cars. Kate walks off, taking a phone call while Derek walks a pace behind Stiles to his jeep. Stiles rattles off methods of payment as he puts away his things. When he turns to face the other man, he finds Derek glancing worriedly at Kate.

“Hey, is- is everything okay?” Stiles asks tentatively.

Derek flashes his eyes to Stiles, trepidation and what seems to be fear swirl in their depths. Stiles holds his breath. Derek’s lips part to speak but he hesitates, his head swiveling back to Kate yet again. “Fine. I’m fine.” Derek grits after all, muscles flexing.

Stiles raises his eyebrows but gets nothing more out of him. With pursed lips, Stiles gives a tight nod.

“Derek… I know I’ve only just met you but if you’re in a bad situation… my dad- he’s the sheriff. If you need help, I can-” He stops short as Derek’s eyes widen and he whips his head to the side to meet Kate’s sharp glance. Her perfectly manicured hands are clenched around the phone, inches from her ear. Derek turns quickly to Stiles.

“No. I’m fine. She’s stressed about the wedding, is all. How about I send you a check? Is that alright?” Derek speaks quickly with a polite smile gracing his stony face.

Stiles agrees to chat with him later on the phone about future dates. Kate comes over to thank him again, dragging Derek back to their car. Stiles gets in his jeep with haste, eager to leave the suddenly cold parking lot. Goosebumps rise on his arms as he watches their Camaro pull out of the lot and speed off down the highway. Light from his phone gathers his attention.

From Doggie Boy McCall: _Bro, come to the bar with me Friday night. The whole gang is going and everyone is hoping you’ll be there! You can’t say no_.

Stiles smirks, the hair on his arms flattening as he breathes an easy sigh. He responds to Scott that, yes, he’ll go as long as no chairs are thrown like last time. The last of the sunlight bleeds out on the horizon as Stiles drives away from the beautiful field of orange and purple blossoms. _That has got to be the weirdest shoot I’ve ever done._

 

          

 


End file.
